


You Are Forgiven

by thecamelotcrew



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Arthur - Freeform, By thecamelotcrew, Magic Reveal, Merlin - Freeform, Oops, You Are Forgiven, arthur kills merlin, it's sad, thecamelotcrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecamelotcrew/pseuds/thecamelotcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sorcerer tries to kill Prince Arthur, Merlin gets executed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Not a happy fiction. If you don't like non-happy, don't read it :D

Turning slightly to the right, in slow motion, he heard a clash of metal against metal. The screech when the joined together horn his attention. All of a sudden, the other man's eyes turned yellow, and his friend's sword fell, and the Sorcerer had his sword on the other man's chest.

 

When the man began to put pressure on the sword, his own eyes turned gold as a startled Arthur shouted,   
" PLEASE DON'T! Please don't... Hurt my friend... " and that's when their eyes met. Gold with crystal blue. 

 

" I'm sorry, " he whispered, as his eyes focused on the man attempting to kill Arthur. With a few whispered words, he was unconscious.

 

But, unknowingly, he was to be with that fate too. 

 

•

 

Where am I? He asked himself. Or, more like, why am I here? He soon twisted to find cell bars. Fantastic. 

 

Why was he in the dungeons? He couldn't remember. 

 

All he could think of was his name. 

 

And he whispered it, over and over. 

 

Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Mer-Lin. 

 

Who was the one who pronounced his name like that? 

 

Was it a he or a she? A friend or foe? A peasant or a prince? 

 

As if it was magic, which Merlin knew wasn't real, images of a clotpole prince, with blue eyes and blonde hair, appeared in his mind.

 

He was titled Arthur. 

 

•

 

A Knight, funnily enough, to him, they were in fairy tales, brought him food. 

 

Destiny and chicken, the man called it. 

 

He soon became to know him as Gwaine. 

 

•

 

In the cell, he never ate. Gwaine got worried, (even though he was in a dungeon, he called him his friend) because his already skinny form was losing all its-small enough as it is- weight. 

 

When an old man came to visit him, he called him Gaius. 

 

Gaius said he needed to eat more. 

 

Merlin said he didn't.

 

Soon after, two nights in the dungeon, he was starved but didn't want to eat. 

 

He didn't want to do anything. 

 

When called to court on the third day, Merlin was covered in chains. A set in his legs, two on his hands. 

 

He was bound up and couldn't move anywhere. 

 

•

 

His ex-best friend was pushed and prodded to the front. King Uther, his father, declared he used black magic. 

 

Therefore, Uther wrote Merlin up for execution. 

 

The look on Merlin's face was pleading, but he didn't say anything. All he did was nod. 

 

Arthur Pendragon didn't even notice he had crossed the distance from himself and Merlin until he arrived there. 

 

" Then you'll have to take me first. "

 

•

 

" Then you'll have to take me first. "

 

When Merlin heard this, his eyes snapped open. 

 

" Arthur, you can't! I'm just a servant! A lousy one at that! " Arthur sniffed.  
" I'm sorry I've made you feel that way, " he responded. 

 

" But Merlin, assuming you are a sorcerer and have been all this time, " He began, " You have saved my life- and many others- more times tang you will ever get credit for. The way you revealed you had magic was to save my life! And then we lock you in the dungeon! " He shouted, exasperated. 

 

" It's hard for me to say this, but I'm sorry Merlin, truly, truly sorry... And I wish you were here. " Then, Merlin looked at his arms. Bruised, and obviously been used to be hung. His legs were torched, scarred, and scratched; his own face had burns. 

 

He continued to look at his skin, glancing up at Arthur. 

 

" I'm sorry, " He mouthed. Then, Merlin went up in a mound of flames. He heard a choked sob and Gwaine scream, " MERLIN! " But that's all he heard, as his magic left his body, creating a celestial form only few could see. Then, it turned to Arthur. 

 

" You are forgiven, " it said.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @thecamelotcrew on Instagram if you wanna talk or...?


End file.
